


Memory Lane

by flowergum66



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, the girls only appear for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowergum66/pseuds/flowergum66
Summary: Cap'n Cuttlefish and Dj Octavio meet again after a long time...
Relationships: Cap'n Cuttlefish/DJ Octavio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Memory Lane

After so many moons, he, the Captain, found himself again in one of those rooms; the rooms reserved for those unlucky enough to get caught by octarian forces.

It wasn't really one of those rooms, they were left on the surface after all. Still, it brought so many memories...

_It was maybe six or seven months into the war; a wrong guessing from his part got him captured. Back then, he was thrown into a crowded room with other soldiers, civilians and even children. The room smelled like despair itself from the many inklings that passed out or even died of exhaustion during the longest and most hopeless four hours of his life. Before that, he kept giving the octarian side the benefit of the doubt, especially to their leader, but after being in that room… he just wished to kill him (and even felt it was his right)._

_What saved them? His own platoon, who distracted the octarians with some fireflies and salmons while they broke down all the doors, all going against higher orders. It was a reckless and unplanned decision, but it brought valuable intel and saved so many lives… it earned the Squidbeaks their respect._

The sound of a door opening snapped the captain out of his trip down memory lane. Two voices could be heard, getting closer with each step that accompanied them. One sounded like a feminine and young voice, the other was… deep and raspy.-

-Sire I swear we were gentle with him!- exclaimed the young voice.

-Tranquilizer darts ain't gentle!- said the other voice.

-You think kidnappings are supposed to be gentle?!

-Of course not! I'm just saying that if I find out that it hurt him even a little bit, I'll hang ya' off a fucking tree.

-Why?! What makes him so important?! Because as far as I can remember, you have never been this worried with politicians and other stuff!

-No, you already made a question, so now it's my turn: why do you fucking care?

-It's my right to ask the administration for reasons as to why I'm doing a specific job. We won that on the last strike.

-Well, I don't want to tell you cus' it's personal.

-I KNEW IT!

-YOU KNOW NOTHING! The concert is in two hours, so go keep everything on line or something.

-Ok sire.

-Wait! How do I look?

-What?

-Nothing! Just go!

A key turned, followed by the creak of the metal door opening. A big octopus stood by the other side of the door. 

-Good evening, Captain Cuttlefish.

Ouch… 

-Evening, King Akashiyaki.

Very ouch… 

A very long hour passed, where the King kept pressuring the Captain to tell him how many agents had really been deployed. It was just one, but he thought there were hundreds of them roaming the valley. 

There wasn't any torture involved (of course it wouldn't) but the atmosphere was heavy enough to make the Captain doubt all his answers, arising suspicions.

A long hour where two strangers talked… where two cephalopods who pretended to be strangers talked. At last, it was over.

-Fine Captain, I believe you… However, I still need you as bait, y'know? Verify how many agents come for ya' and stuff, so I'll see you in the concert… Craig.

That hurt… that really really hurt. 

* * *

Just like so many moons back, he, the King, had lost… Trapped in a damned snowglobe, he wondered how useless you have to be to lose against a child. 

The sun was starting to set, like on that fateful evening…

_Three months passed since one of the main energy plugs were pulled from its socket. It was only for five seconds, but the damage was irreversible. It was only him and a group of guards defending the castle. All of them knew they were outnumbered, but keeping up a good fight would give time to evacuate civilians to the only place with no Inklings: underground. Even so, he still hoped for a miracle. The fight went up for an entire hour, but it felt like an eternity… hordes of inklings slowly surrounding them, ink flying everywhere- was that… **him?** It didn't matter. The last octarians standing rushed to the castle and blocked the door, giving them time to take the underground passage._

_An octoling stayed behind to check that the passage was hidden, then went to the highest point of the castle, where they hung a white flag, waving through the breeze and illuminated by the last rays of sun. Octavio couldn't see it…_

Such memories made him ignore the captain sending off the kid that humiliated him.

-Caps, I don't think you should guard him alone…

-It's alright kiddo! I can handle an octo, besides you really need to take some rest.

-Okay but I'll take a radio with me so you can call if you need help.

-You worry too much, but thanks! Good night, 3.

-Nighty night, Caps.

And just like that, they were alone again with a giant, invisible elephant sitting there, begging to be addressed.

-It's only a matter of time til' I get out of this snowglobe, Captain Cuttlefish…

-Don't pretend you don't know me, you eight-legged moron!

-I'm just trying to be respectful!

-Ignoring that you know me is not being respectful!

-Well, how do you know that I know you?

-YOU. SAID. MY. NAME!

The sound of someone swimming up the drain made them stop their little show.

The two idol cousins appeared. They brought some crabby cakes and a bunch of ramen noodles.

-I know it's your money gramps, but you can't live with the diet of a 20-year old college student!- said Marie.

-Isn't the snow globe a bad prison?- interrupted Callie, looking at the King -I mean… are you good there Mister?

-A prison is good when it works, Cal. Also, don't talk to criminals.

As fast as they came, they went away. Their interruption was random but needed, as it gave the two old men time to calm down.

-So Craig… Long time no see…

-Yeah Octavio…

It was so weird addressing each other like in the good ol' days, before everything went downhill. A nice breeze could be felt (as long as you weren't in a snowglobe). They stood there in a really awkward silence… how were they supposed to start this conversation? It would be better to be back in those days when there was no awkward silence when they stopped talking, just a silence…

_Those days when Tavi snuck out of school and suddenly appeared in C's home (as the Inkling graduated before him), then they would spend that entire day together doing anything and everything. Sometimes they would just chill on the inkling's house and maybe get… too touchy with each other, other times they went where the winds sent them._

_One time, they ran into one of Tavi's relatives and took the train out of panic. After a long while, they arrived at a town with a beach of beautiful white sand, which smelled of freshly cooked food because of the restaurants close to it. Those family-made delicacies were their amazing lunch and dinner. With their shoes and socks by the shore, they tried the warm waters of that dreamy place, a pinkish tone invading it all while they played. A miss step from C made him trip, taking Tavi with him by accident. If their clothes weren't wet then, they sure were now…_

_"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" nervously screamed the inkling while getting up, but was quickly pulled back down by the octoling, who just laughed, then they both laughed, then they shared a quick dance, a nice dance in that pinkish beach, with a spring breeze keeping them company…_

_"That won't come back, will it?"_ thought Octavio, _"He doesn't miss me…"_

Trying to bring back those days was pointless… the least he could do is get some closure, find out what decisions of his ruined it all.

He got his courage up and said:

-How's everything--

-I miss you Tavi.

_"He… what?"_

-I didn't want to admit it, especially after all the hell octarians made me go through… but I really miss what we used to have.

_"C'mon Octavio… say something…"_

-I miss the dumb things we did… I miss your hugs… I miss writing bad poetry for you…

_"He's getting closer… oh cod oh cod no…"_

-Maybe I'm at the age when you just want to be young again, but I'm confused! I still wake up in cold sweats because of the war, and you were the leader of the enemy side, but I forget all of that when I think of how cute you were!

_"For cods sake… say something!"_

-I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I can forgive you if it means loving you again.

Craig gently rested his head on the snowglobe, Octavio still analysing his words.

The gentle breeze came by, accompanied by a pinkish twilight. Octavio could feel it… the snowglobe was open. Craig went to sit by the ledge, looking at that beautiful sunset. 

-You can leave if you want- Said the Inkling -I just wanted you to know…

He just couldn't leave like that… he yearned those moments just as much, but always thought he couldn't be forgiven… 

Octavio sat by the ledge with Craig, to the last one's surprise. He yawned and stretched his tentacles- oops! One ended on the inkling's shoulder. Slowly getting closer and closer, until they were completely hugging each other.

The pair was so distracted with that beautiful scene, they didn't hear something coming from the drain.

-GRAMPS! WHAT THE FUCK?!- Screamed Marie

Tavi panicked and grabbed C with his tentacles.

-WHEN YOU HAVE PITY, THIS HAPPENS! TIME FOR ROUND TWO! GYAHAHAHAH!

And as such, the octo king ran away with his prisoner, the squid captain, starting a cycle of capture, defeat, heart-to-heart and back to capture. 

Adorable, right?


End file.
